


White Christmas

by bellamouse16



Series: Ellie Stark and Peter Parker [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony's daughter, cute holiday fluff, fluffiest fluff I think I've ever written, fluffy fluff, happy holidays!, peter parker dating tony stark's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Ellie Stark and Peter Parker are about to have an adorable holiday date.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Ellie Stark and Peter Parker series, but you don't have to read the past stories to understand this one. Ellie is Tony's daughter and she is dating Peter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ellie pulled the knit red scarf tightly around her neck and tugged on her soft gloves.  After she finished getting ready, she walked out to the common room.  There, anxiously standing by her father, was Peter. 

“Hey, you ready to do?”

Peter quickly looked towards her, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah.  See you later, Mr. Stark.”

“Sure, kid,” Tony said before turning to his daughter.  “Where are you two off to?”

“Just gonna go ice skating.  See you later, dad.”

With that, Ellie grabbed Peter and pulled him off to the elevator.  It opened, revealing Bucky and Steve, both shocked by Peter and Ellie standing in front of the opening doors. 

“Bye guys,” Ellie said whilst swiftly pulling Peter into the elevator with her. 

Once the doors closed behind them, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Huh, it’s so hard to tell if you're excited about seeing me sometimes,” Peter joked before wrapping his arms around Ellie’s waist and kissing her. 

They kept kissing until the elevator stopped and they were forced to reluctantly pull away from each other. 

“Let’s go ice skate!” Ellie said excitedly once she managed to catch her breath.

 

\--------------

 

“Are you sure you want to ice skate?” Peter asked Ellie hesitantly.

She stood up from the bench and wobbled slightly.  She almost went down, but Peter quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her upright.

“Yep,” she let out in a high-pitched voice.

She had to admit that she was freaking out slightly.  She had never been ice skating, but when Peter asked if she wanted to go, she quickly agreed just so they could spend some time together away from the Tower.  Peter was always out being Spiderman, which Ellie never minded.  She knew it was a major piece of his life; she never held that against him.  But when they did hang out, it was usually at the Tower, and if it wasn’t her father walking in on them, or Tony getting Friday to interrupt them, then it was one of the Avengers walking in on accident.  As much as she loved Wade, she might just throw him out the window the next time he interrupts their date night to freak out about something Kali did or joke around with Peter.  So, even though Ellie knew nothing about ice skating, she said yes for the pure fact that they would escape from the Tower. 

Peter took both of her hands in his and slowly led her onto the ice.  Ellie let out a small squeak as her skates glided across the ice.

“We’ll do this slowly.  I’ve got you,’ Peter promised and gave Ellie a reassuring smile.

He pulled her across the ice slowly, until she finally seemed to be getting the hang of it.  Peter let go of her hands and she slid kind of gracefully across the ice.

“I’ve got it, Peter!” she said with a slight laugh.

Peter was about to say something back when his spidey-senses caught how Ellie’s foot was sliding a bit too far.  Just as she was beginning to slip, Peter skating back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to stabilize her.  It was too late though, and she ended up taking the two of them down.  Peter fell back onto the ice and Ellie fell on top of him, their legs tangled in a mess.

“Oh my God, Peter!  Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m fine Ellie.”

“Uh, Peter?”

Peter looked at Ellie confused by why she sounded like she was going to break out in laughter after their spill on the ice.  She glanced at his hands wrapped around her waist.  Peter followed her line of vision before noticing that he accidently webbed himself to her coat when he was trying to grab her before she fell.

“Uh, sorry…” he mumbled while trying to get rid of the webs.

He flushed and Ellie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.  He looked so adorable, she thought to herself.  Peter sat up, causing Ellie to slid onto his lap.  He still had his arms wrapped around her.  Their faces were so close that their noses touched.  It tickled Ellie slightly and she started giggling, which led to Peter laughing too.  Their faces were red and they slowly stopped laughing to catch their breath.  Peter gave Ellie a quick kiss before pulling her up to stand. 

“How about we finish skating for the day and grab some hot chocolate?”

 

\--------------

 

They sat across from one another, warming themselves with steaming cups of hot chocolate in a slightly crowded Starbucks.  It had started to snow when they were making their way here from the ice rink.  Ellie lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip slowly to try and prevent it from scalding her tongue.  When she placed the cup back on the table, Peter reached across and tucked a strand of hair hat had slipped into her line of vision behind her ear.  Ellie couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks. 

“Looks like it’s gonna be a white Christmas,” Peter said.

Ellie glanced behind her and out the window.  The snow was definitely sticking.  There had to be close to a foot.  She turned back to Peter who now had a slight glint in his eyes.

“Snow fight back at the Tower?” he said with a slight smirk.

“You’re on,” Ellie responded as she leaned over the table and landed a kiss on his lips before swiftly getting up and leaving the café. 

Peter all but ran after her as they laughed and joked the entire way back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If you want to read anymore Marvel Holiday stories, I have another one called Happy Holidays, a Bucky Barnes x Original Female Character story.


End file.
